tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iustitia Prime/G1 IDW feat: Optimus Prime smashed by Trypticon
An overlooked durability feat of Optimus Prime's in IDW comics was during the early days of the war in which Optimus Prime is tailwhipped and stomped on by the Decepticon titan Trypticon. Optimus wasn't feeling too good after this but he did survive in tact. optimus trypticon 1.jpg|Optimus Prime gets smacked by Trypticon optimus trypticon 2.jpg|Optimus Prime gets stepped on by Trypticon. Regardless, Trypticon is a titan-class Transformer. Titans are Transformers which can transform from a robot/beast mode to a battlestation or city alternate mode. Scale with these characters as with most Transformers fluctuates across continuity, especially due to their role as bases for smaller Transformers to live within. That said, IDW Comics did a decent job of actually sort of giving concrete numbers for the stats of Transformers including heights and weights... ...Trypticon is not one of the characters to be given exact numbers for height and weight. We can, however estimate these using some basic assumptions and math. To do this I will only use in-universe evidence and not cross pollinate from other G1 continuities like Marvel or Japanese. The Titans are relatively similar in size give or take different body proportions or beast forms rather than humanoid forms. Trypticon is a dinosaur in robot mode rather than humanoid. However he's constantly shown as comparable in size to the Titan Metroplex, his main rival. Metroplex is described once as "several miles tall" by Windblade. By definition 'several' means more than 2 but not many. So at least 3. However, Metroplex's nigh-identical comrade, Metrotitan, was stated by Marissa Faireborn to be "over two miles high" meaning not quite 3 miles high. Still yet, there's the huge size of the Lost Light ship being 10x15 miles which Metroplex has been shown to be larger than on-panel. Over 2 and at least 3 miles are close enough that I'll average them at 2.5 miles for a low-end height. Now, we still don't have a weight for the Titans but we can figure that out using the the numbers of the next largest Transformers size class: Combiners. These are giants made of smaller Transformers that manipulate mass to become greater than the sum of their parts. These gestalt beings thus have variable sizes. However, we do have a baseline we can use thanks to the Hasbro Heroes Sourcebook which gives the approximate height and weight of at least one combiner, Victorion. When the gestalt Victorion stands 150 feet tall she has a weight of 1,500 tons. One might then assume that a Transformer's weight in tons is their height in feet multiplied by ten. But no- The square-cube law states essentially that as an object's dimensions double its weight is increased by a factor of eight because of the increase of volume and consistent density. So I won't just use Victorion's height-weight ration for the Titans but instead use them to determine the average density to yield Trypticons total weight. The Square Cube Law: V2 = V1 (l2/l1)³ We need a Titan's volume. First we'll get Victorion's. We'll get it using a weight to volume calculator- https://www.thecalculatorsite.com/conversions/weighttovolume.php Using Victorion's 1,500 tons, and using steel with a density of 7850 kg/m3 we get a generic volume of 6,121 cubic feet. Next we need to change in size from Victorion to a Titan. 150 feet to 2.5 miles (13,200 feet) makes a Titan roughly 88 times larger than Victorion's standard size. We can then plug this into the Square Cube formula as V2 = 6,121 cubic feet (13,200 feet/150 feet)3 so V2 = 4,171,290,112 cubic feet for a Titan's volume. We will convert to cubic meters for 118,117,782 cubic meters and from this we multiply by the density of steel from before of 7850 kg per cubic meter... 2,044,180,300,000 pounds or 1,022,090,150 tons. So Optimus Prime tanked being smacked around and stomped on by a billion ton robot dinosaur. But let's keep going. How much kinetic energy would be behind such a massive beast-bot's attacks? We don't know exactly the speed Trypticon is striking in the comic panels. But if he's hypothetically standing still and starts dropping down from his height at just freefall acceleration of 9.8 m/s2 that grows to 628 mph by 28 seconds. That gives Trypticon a kinetic energy of 8,744.4 kilotons or 8.7 megatons just from fucking dropping from a standstill. And it's not as though it's unthinkable that Trypticon could put out that level of destruction from impact. Trypticon in these same comics attempted to exterminate the city-state of Iacon and every neighboring Torrus state by crashing into the planet from orbit. Hypothetically, if Trypticon entered Earth's atmosphere at the minimum impact speed of asteroids of 11 km/s or 24,606 mph, he'd have a kinetic energy of 13,407,527 kilotons or 13,407.5 megatons or 13.4 gigatons. And we also know Optimus Prime survived the Toraxxis mega-refinery explosion that was visible from space. Also, Sixshot survived being stomped on twice by the Titan Metroplex. And Optimus cracked Sixshot's armor... Anyway. These numbers are again not exactly supplied by Hasbro but are reasonable given the numbers we have for others characters and the math we can use to estimate others. As it stands, surviving several hits from a billion ton Titan, easily city level durability for Optimus and that's not his best showing either. Category:Blog posts